1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller skate and a wheel assembly for the roller skate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The wheels of a typical roller skate are fixed to an underside of the roller skate, and the user has to wear a pair of shoes (generally sport shoes) before putting the roller skates on. The user cannot walk on rugged surfaces when wearing the roller skates. Thus, the user faces troublesome actions of putting on and taking off of the roller skates when he/she starts or stops skating.
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 339688 issued on Sep. 1, 1998 discloses a roller skate includes a base and a number of wheels that can be pivoted to storage positions in the base such that the user may directly walk through rugged surfaces without troublesome actions of taking off and re-putting on of the roller skates. As can be seen from FIG. 7 of the drawings, the base 1 includes two shoulder sections 2 to which the wheel seats 3 may bear against during skating. However, when walking on an inclined surface, one of the wheel seats 3 might be pivoted into the storage compartment 4 in the base 1. The wheel seats 3 might also be pivoted into the storage compartments 4 if they impinge objects on the ground. The skater might be injured as a result of losing balance.
The present invention is intended to provide a wheel assembly for a roller skate that mitigates and/or obviates the above problem.